


To Save A Life

by theIronStark3000



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Cancer [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cancer, Comfort Food, Family Feels, Hospitalization, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Mace Windu Being a Jerk, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Parental Mace Windu, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Quinlan Vos - Freeform, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theIronStark3000/pseuds/theIronStark3000
Summary: Obi-Wan needs a blood marrow transplant, and Anakin is a perfect match.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Cancer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890157
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

It felt like a dark cloud of doom that hung over their heads. The Skywalker-Kenobi family could not catch a break. Obi-Wan could not outrun bad news, it was time, the oncologist felt he desperately needed a bone marrow transplant. Many Jedi in the Temple stepped forward to be tested. It could be difficult for Force Sensitive beings to find bone marrow donors. Despite much antagonizing Obi-Wan allowed Anakin to under go testing.

It was a simple process the Healers collected a blood sample and an oral cheek swap. The ten year old wanted desperately to be brave for Obi-Wan. Naturally, Obi-Wan's greatest fear was realized when the test results came back. He trembled clutching the data pad in his hand, Anakin was a perfect match. He couldn't ask his Padawan to undergo an elective medical procedure on his behalf. 

Obi-Wan's anxiety poured into the Force around. He paced back and forth, toying with the edge of his sleeve. Mace sighed, feeling the headache building at the base of his neck. He had accompanied Kenobi to his latest physical therapy session and oncology appointment. They were able to restore some of his range of motion in his hands and feet slowly over the last three and half months. He still needed a cane, and hoverchair for longer distances. It would be a slow process to try and heal the damaged small tissues of his hand.

The more aggressive treatment plan seemed to be working. His blood cell counts were still overwhelmingly cancerous, however the oncology team did still see some reduction. The Jedi Knight had lost fifteen pounds, his appearance much more sickly and skeletal than it had been previously.

Obi-Wan wore layers of clothing, often cold even on the mildest of days. He wore a scarf to hid his chemo port and scars. The beanie, sweater, and scarf helped him to stay warmer. 

He had little appeite these days, and little energy. More days than not were bad ones, the Knight curled up in bed, trying to get through the worst of the pain and nausea. The small victories in treatment cost his body much. The oncology team felt like they needed to push for the bone marrow transplant, and try to turn the tide.

It would require finding a match, collecting the donor cells, and Obi-Wan undergoing a harsh round of chemo to eradiate the cancer cells. Then he would be infused with the bone marrow transplant, and ideally, help the Knight return to remission, even partially. 

Obi-Wan required higher doses of pain meds than he did before. He often came home with an NG tube in his nose to supplement nutrients. He managed small meals, mostly liquids, soups, and mushy foods. It was not unusual for Councilors, friends, and Jedi knights to be rotating in and out to care for the pair. 

Anakin had acclimated to the people in and out of their apartment. He was mostly relieved Obi-Wan was cared for, and they had help, knowing he couldn't do it alone. 

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor, Kenobi.:", Mace pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I never wanted him to be tested in the first place!"

"You know that boy would do anything to help you."

"I shouldn't ask that of him, of anyone!", Obi-Wan exasperated. 

"Ask me what?", Anakin asked as the apartment door whooshed open.

Obi-Wan tiredly flopped onto the couch.

"Nothing."

"You'd know I do anything for you."

"Shouldn't have to."

"How did your appointment go?"

  
"I don't want to talk about it.", Obi-Wan dejectedly sighed, his voice muffled as he laid facedown on the couch. 

"We can't avoid it forever." 

"My cancer, my body."

"You promised!"

"Force. For once in my life, I'd like us to not talk about how karking sick I am.", Obi-Wan snapped, picking up his cane and limping to his bedroom. He slammed his bedroom door, and loudly sank against the door. 

Mace and Anakin both flinched at the hurt-frustration-sadness that permeated the apartment. Obi-Wan quietly sobbed, Anakin sighed. He shook his head, and carried his backpack to the kitchen table. 

"I didn't mean I upset him."

"He had a rough day. I don't think it was you in particular." 

"Obi saw the oncologist today, didn't he?" 

  
"Yeah, the scans are back." 

"It wasn't good was it?"

"Not as good as we hoped, but not necessarily bad either."

Before Mace could even offer to comfortable the youngling, the boy beat him to it, "It's Obi-Wan. He's tough. Let's just give him some peace and quiet."

Anakin turned Qui-Gon's record player on low volume, lit the candles, adjusted the blinds, and turned the lights on dim. He cast away the negative emotions of the space into the Force.

Master Windu noted that the padawan had become quite the young man. He was not quite the boy he was a year ago, older, mature. Poor kid grew up too fast in the last year and half. 

"You're wise, young one."

"You staying for dinner?"

"Thinking about taking him to Dex's."

  
"Good call. Dex always cheers him up."

"Kenobi can have anything he'll actually eat."

Anakin sit out to do his homework quietly. He had focused on his homework lately, striving to be the best student he could be. The padawan did not want to burden his master, and strived be in the top of his class.

These days the boy had become quite independent, and self-reliant. Their current situation required Anakin to manage himself as best he could without Obi-Wan sitting over his shoulder.

Once Anakin had finished his homework, he went to wash up and change clothes while Mace coaxed Obi-Wan out of his room. Despite the visable tiredness and shakiness in his limbs, Obi-Wan insisted on using his cane rather than the hover chair. 

He was tired of fighting him, and shook his head knowingly. Obi-Wan would later complain his body ached. They took a taxi rather than the bus to protect Obi-Wan's weakened immune system. He wore a mask while out and about in public these days.

Anakin watched the tiredness seep out of his master as Dex scooped the Jedi Knight into a big hug. Dex always gave the best hugs! Obi-Wan returned to their table much more relaxed and at ease after talking quietly to Dex.

They had a rule no talking about cancer at the diner. It was the one place that Obi-Wan got to turn his brain off and not think about being sick. 

It was another thing if Obi-Wan himself wanted to talk about his cancer, and break his own rule. However, his friends, family, and colleagues aren't to bring it up.

  
"I'm sorry I snapped earlier." 

"You're not feeling well, Obi-Wan. I forgive you."

"I take it back. You can't forgive me!"

"That's just plain silly master."

"You can be mad at me! It's only fair." 

"Obi-Wan, you're allowed to have bad days."

"I've had a lot more bad days than good days lately."

Anakin shrugged, and suggested they ordered desert. Obi-Wan remained pretty quiet the rest of the time at the dinner, though, he felt okay in the Force. He quietly hummed, closing his eyes and rest resting in the embrace of the Force. 

It took an edge of his pain, and nausea. Mace was glad he ate half of his nerf burger, a shake, and a few fries. No one had seen Obi-Wan eat as much as he did today as of late. 

Obi-Wan doesn't bring it up until they’re in the taxi, "You're a perfect match, Anakin."

"That's good news!"

"I can't ask that of you."

  
  
"You'd do it for me."

"It might feel uncomfortable." 

"You get poked with needles all the time."

"That doesn't mean you should."

"Will it help you feel better?"

"It might yes."

  
"Then I think it's worth doing."

"Anakin.", Obi-Wan's voice was heavy. 

"It'll be okay, that's what families do for each other."

"It should be me keeping you safe, not the other way around."

"Normal hasn't exactly been our lives as of late."  
  


"I wanted to protect you from this."

"I don't think you can, Master.", Anakin squeezes his hand. They cling to teach other, supporting each other in the Force.

Mace sighed quietly, they're both too young to know this kind of hurt. But if anyone can get through cancer, grief, and fighting the Sith, its the _Team_. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker make a forbidable team. Anyone, cancer included, is damned to cross them even on the worst of days.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Obi-Wan and Anakin agreed the boy could be the donor, the long process of pre-op medical care began. Anakin needed five days of filgrastim injections to prepare his blood for collection.   
  


Obi-Wan underwent a battery of tests to ensure his body could tolerate the high doses of chemo. He needed two blood transfusions before the oncologist gave him the green light.   
  


The Padawan-Knight duo packed their hospital bags. It was not easy for Obi-Wan to know he couldn’t always be at Anakin’s side through this. He gave the boy a kiss on his forehead, and thanked him profusely.

”Thank you, Anakin for being willing to undergo this process for me.”

”It’s pretty wizard.”

”How so?”

”My blood and cells are going to be in your body.”

Obi-Wan laughed, “That’s true, yes.”

”Blood brothers.” 

  
  
Obi-Wan accepted the boy’s fist bump, “Blood brothers.”

Little did either of the know the loyalty inspired now would get them through thick and thin. The team was an unstoppable force, perhaps among the strongest Padawan-Knight pairs.   
  


Obi-Wan would undergo a week of intense chemotherapy and a session of full body radiation Once the chemo wiped out his counts, Obi-Wan’s white blood cells counts will be nonexistent. He was kept in more isolated room on the ward, which mean the two were separated.

Master Plo had been kind enough to remain with Anakin. He held the boy’s hand through being pricked with a needle. Anakin didn’t seem to mind citing Obi-Wan was like a pin cushion these days. 

Anakin needed to spend several two to three hour sessions connected to a machine that separates his the parts of his blood.   
  
  


He quietly read or tinkered while undergoing the collection process. Sometimes Anakin would watch a movie or color even.   
  


Anakin didn’t mind the process. It was a little uncomfortable, but not necessarily painful. It was more boring than anything, though PLO tried to keep him busy.

Quinlan had volunteered to remain with Obi-Wan. He watched as the nurse unzipped Kenobi’s hoodie and accessed his port. She ran an IV line and began the bag of chemo.   
  


Obi-Wan grimaced when he felt the familiar rush of cold, and his teeth chattered. It felt like ice water in his veins.  
  


Quinlan extended his hand, and Obi-Wan to his surprise took it. The knight shivered, resting his head on Quin’s shoulder.   
  


“Don’t say a kriffing thing, Vos.”, Obi-Wan chided.   
  


“You’re a prickly thing, aren’t you?.”, Vos teased. 

“Not sure if that’s my cancer or personality.”, Obi-Wan deadpanned.   
  


“I’m not complaining about cuddling.”

”If you tell anyone in our clan, I will kill you.”

”You’re beautiful, you know?”, Quin softened, stroking Obi-Wan’s hand.   
  


“I’m a walking dead man, Vos.”

”It’s your fierce determination. You have this devastating look in your eyes when the battlefield or the hospital. Wouldn’t want to be your opponent, Ben.”   
  


  
“You’ve been trying to get into my pants since we were sixteen.”   
  


  
“Who says I’m still not trying?”, Quin teased.   
  
  


“Shut up, and put a movie on.”, Obi-Wan said nicely. 

“Sure thing pal.”

* * *

The first few days of chemo are rough. Obi-Wan is nauseated, struggling with vomiting and diarrhea. The nurses struggle to keep him hydrated.

He sleeps a lot the first 48 hours. Quinlan misses their easy banter. Kenobi’s quiet, there aren’t many sounds beyond the occasional grunt, moan, or whine.   
  


The fourth day is the worst. Kenobi develops mouth sores and spends the reminder of the week curled up in bed withering in pain.   
  


Quin is terrified to find on the sixth day Obi-Wan’s skin blistering and peeling. His skin is sensitive to touch, and causes discomfort.   
  


They sedate Obi-Wan for his radiation secession. The on oncology team does not want the cancer to spread to his spinal cord or brain.   
  


On day seven, Obi-Wan’s white blood cells are finally at zero. His immune system couldn’t protect him from even a cold at point.   
  


Quinlan wears a gown and gloves when he cares for Obi-Wan now. The nurses are in and out less frequently. He provides round the clock care. 

After a week of chemo, Obi-Wan finally arrived receives the frozen transfusion of blood product and cells. The oncology team reported they were able to collect a half a million cells from Anakin, truly an incredible feat.   
  
  


Obi-Wan thinks of Anakin and chuckled , “Blood brothers. Such a silly, and kind child.”

BMT Day (Bone Marrow Transplant) is a big celebration. It’s almost like a second birthday, new chance. The nurses bring in a cake and sing to Obi-Wan. They laugh and celebrate. Kenobi even eats a slice of cake. It’s nice to have little moments of joy. 

  
Obi-Wan is still not feeling well after chemo and radiation.Blessedly, they adjust Obi-Wan’s medicine. The anti-nausea meds and pain drip help keep him comfortable.   
  


Quinlan remains steadily at his bedside. His friend is currently resting in a light healing trance. Obi-Wan finds the Force achieves better healing than the drugs in the system. All they can do now is wait for the cells to grow and take.


	3. Chapter 3

It is a beautiful think when his cells finally reach engraftment on Day 20 post BMT Day. It’s a sign that he is slowly on the mend. The chemo eradicated his entire immune system. The donated blood cells replaced his nonexistent ones. It would take months, even years for his immune system to fully recover. Obi-Wan feels marginally better, his nausea, diarrhea and vomiting managed with medicine. He’s keeping liquids, food, and medicine down. His appetite has yet to return, put he does follow the oncology team’s dietary guidelines.   
  


He is given a constant dose of antibiotics, oral chemo, and blood transfusions. Following his transplant, Obi-Wan gets pricked with needles almost daily. The oncology team tracks his white blood cell and other blood counts. He still needs regular blood transfusions. A little over twelve weeks in the hospital make him a tad anxious. Loneliness remains a constant companion of hospital life. He can’t have his usual comfort items in his hospital room. He is alone in a private room, permitted no guests or visitors. He talks to his friends and family over comm or through the glass of the cancer ward. He rarely leaves his isolation room.

During long hospitalizations, they decorated his room with sheets and bedding from home, maybe a few plants and his personal reading lamp. Sometimes Anakin would help him make paper chains, and put up paper decorations. Kenobi is still at a high risk for infection and illness. He feels a little stir crazy not being to leave his hospital room, even for a walk around the halls or to the gardens to sit quietly. 

It feels like recovering from the flu. Obi-Wan’s body is tired and achey. It’s still hard to keep warm. The fatigue is chronic and lingers like a ghost. No matter how much he sleeps, Obi-Wan is tired all the time. The oncology team reports prior to the BMT Kenobi had 75% leukemia cells in his blood and bone marrow. As of now, he has less than 10% leukemia cells in his body. If he continues to progress as well as he has, Kenobi may be in partial remission. He continues to take a low dose of oral chemo therapy.  
  
  


Over holo calls, Quinlan noticed Obi-Wan’s mood was dampened by not being able to have guests. He needed a hug. To be home with his Padawan. Things that were not safe for Obi-Wan to do yet. The nurses tried to cheer him up, but he had been sad lately. Quinlan and the nurses organized a surprise for Obi-Wan on Day 45. Friends and family gathered with their signs, balloons and cheer behind the glass window of the cancer ward. Obi-Wan brightened seeing the people he loved, even if he was unable to touch them beyond the glass.

* * *

Kenobi is discharged on Day 105 post BMT Day. Obi-Wan showered and changed into clean pjs for the journey to the Temple. There are still restrictions and guidelines of minimal contact with others. Obi-Wan’s counts are healthy, and stable but an infection could still be fatal. Master Che will continue to oversee his care restricting him to the gardens, his quarters, refectory and the Archives. Twice a week, he will take the journey back the hospital for more tests.

Obi-Wan was thrilled to be back in his own quarters. The quiet, security and peace of the apartment was a nice change of pace. Even alone sitting on the couch, he felt less lonely than he did in the hospital. The Temple vibrated with an abundance of life and Jedi kin moving about. He read quietly, knowing people would be in and out. Master Yoda often came for lunch, and cup of tea. 

"How are you feeling, young one?", Master Yoda asks.

"Tired, achy, but in good spirits." 

  
  


"Glad to see you in the Temple once again, I am."

"It is nice to be home, Grandmaster."

Obi-Wan looked less gaunt and pale, color having returned to his cheeks. He was still awfully skinny, his clothes hung too big on his frame. It was a common sight to see him bundled up with his beanie, scarf, and sweater. Yoda asked if he could give the young man a hug, and Obi-Wan accepted. It was nice to hold his too skinny, sick great grand-padawan in his arms again. They had a bowl of sweet and sour soup with egg rolls for lunch. 

Obi-Wan ate well, even asking for seconds, a good sign indeed. He was slowly getting his strength back, relying more on hover chair than before. The knight didn't mind using the hoverchair as much he thought he would. Obi-wan being home was just the beginning of the next phase of healing. He would be in and out of the hospital for the next six months or so. 

Obi-Wan's immune system incredibly fragile, a cold could require hospitalization and oxygen. He had gained at least ten pounds in the last one hundred days, though he needed to gain about forty-five more to be at pre-cancer weight. The return of appetite, partial remission, and more energy while encouraging did not alleviate the dangers his body faced. Master Yoda nearly wept at the the baby soft, fine brown-reddish hair that graced Obi-Wan's head. They lived with a constant fear of colds, illness, and falls. Obi-Wan was frail, sickly, and on the mend, a long journey ahead of him. 

Obi-Wan fell asleep on the couch, and Yoda soaked up just sitting in his vibrant, steady, calm presence. Kenobi had always felt like a nice spring day in the Force, warm and breezy, inviting and soothing. He left quietly, allowing the Knight to rest. Kenobi slept until nearly three, and woke when he heard Anakin come in. The youngling beamed with excitement after finally getting to see his Master in person.

Obi-Wan nearly wept seeing him, the boy had grown at least two and half inches. The almost eleven year old was a tall, string bean, long and lanky. He could feel the happiness-excitement-joy his padawan bled into the Force. He was as bright as the twin suns of Tatooine at noon day. 

Anakin contained himself, shielding himself cautiously and moving to wash his hands as he realized how overwhelming that might feel for Obi-Wan. He washed with the care and precision of a surgeon , taking a moment to change his clothes before he even dared approached Obi-Wan. 

"Hi, Master.", the boy gave him such a dazzling smile. 

"Ani, my, you've grown.", Obi-Wan beamed. 

"You have hair!" 

"Come here. I want a hug." 

"Oh, I missed you so much.", Anakin carefully hugged Obi-Wan as if he was fragile as glass.

  
"I won't break, dear one."

"Obi-Wan, I thought you'd never get out of the hospital." he cried happily.

  
"Shh, I'm home to stay for as long as I can.", Obi-Wan soothed. 

They hugged until both had stopped crying. Obi-Wan fixed them both a cup of hot chocolate with sprinkles. Homework could wait, the master popped popcorn and put a holofilm on.

It had been so long since he was able to indulge Anakin. Sometimes, laughter and hugs is the best medicine of them all. Happiness filled the space as Anakin and Obi-Wan snuggled together on the couch. More than 100 days in the hospital, yes, Obi-Wan was going to cherish this moment. 


	4. Chapter 4

Six months post BMT

Recovery was a slow process. His body did not heal as quickly as his mind did. Obi-Wan struggled when he was easily fatigued, and required his hover chair. His strength continued to improve with time and therapy.   
  
  


The temple utilized a combination of mediation, force healing, herbal teas, physical therapy, acupuncture, hot rocks, and yoga with helping his body heal.   
  


The knight wanted so badly to teach Anakin new katas, to hold his own saber in his hand. Obi-Wan’s hand strength was steadily returning, but he could still barely hold his saber yet alone yield it.   
  


Kenobi hated to be bored limited to his quarters, the refectory, archives and gardens were not enough. When Mace found the Knight the dojo trying to fight a droid they realized they need to change things up. 

  
For one, they worked with the battle master to design a new training saber. It was lighter, with an adaptive hilt. Master Yoda scheduled Kenobi to work in the stalls during non peak times with his physical therapist.   
  
  


The Council found things for him to do like teaching the younglings mediation, and overseeing a few classes. Obi-Wan was an incredible teacher.   
  
  
On days when Obi-Wan didn’t feel well, another Councilor stepped in to help. But the Order found making Kenobi feel useful was important. His spirits soared being given a few tasks, and lifted his spirits.  
  


Slowly but surely, Obi-Wan’s health improved. He gained a total of twenty-five pounds. His cheeks filled out, and his clothes did not dramatically hang off his form. 

His appetite improved drastically. He was hungry all the time given his last metabolism, and need for extra calories. It was not unusual for him to be a bottomless pit.  
  
  


His hair grew up thinner, and fine. It was more a brownish than before. It was a nice change to see him done short, well kept hair and a beard. 

Color and blood circulation improved, giving him more a healthy pallor. His hands weren’t cold, and blueish any longer.   
  


Headaches and chronic fatigue continue to lingers like a familiar phantom. He needed a higher dose of pain medicine following his new radiation treatment on bad pain days.   
  


The nerve damage and hearing loss would be a permanent part of his life. He needed hearing aids, and a pair of eye glasses. It was unknown whether he would ever fully recover function of his hands. Obi-Wan would find new ways to adapt as his body recovered its strength.   
  
  


He was no where as health as he had been pre-cancer. But Obi-Wan was not as sick as the 25 year old had unknowing been when his Master died almost 2 and half years ago.

  
It was Mundi found the Knight cat napping in a mediative state. He radiated a warmth, cool calmness. Mundi could not remember a time in which the Knight felt so strong and healthy.

The reports from the oncologist were encouraging. The bone marrow cells continued to grow and thrive. The oral chemo and biweekly radiation sessions eradicated the remaining cancer cells. Obi-Wan Kenobi was in remission.   
  


“Obi-Wan?”, Mundi called gently.   
  


“Hello, Councilor.”

”Come with me.”

”Sure.”, Obi-Wan yawned accepted Mundi’s hand up. He rested his hand on his cane, shuffling his weight carefully.

They walked to Master Yoda’s quarters. Obi-Wan still too drowsy and happy to think much of it.   
  


“Surprise!”, they shouted happily. Obi-Wan took in the sight of friends, family, and colleagues standing around the banner.   
  


“Oh, what is this?”, Obi-Wan beamed at seeing his loved ones together for the first time in six months since his BMT.   
  


“We’re celebrating your remission.”, Anakin peaked, running toward him and giving him a big hug.

Obi-Wan sniffled giving Anakin a hug. They could feel his happiness-joy-gratitude bright in the Force.

“Is that a cake?”

”Your favorite it is.”, Yoda beamed lighting the candles. 

”You shouldn’t have.”

”Come on, Ben, blow out your candles.”, Quin encouraged.   
  


They sang to him wishing him a new lease on life. Obi-Wan blew out his candles and make a wish. He wanted to remain healthy. To be there for his Padawan, to be the Knight Qui-Gon believed he could be.

Obi-Wan dismissed it as a chemo related brain fog. But he could’ve sworn that his Master’s presence in the Force was strong and well in Yoda’s quarters.   
  
  


“I am so proud of you, Obi-Wan.”, Qui-Gon’s ghost murmured, pressing a kiss against his forehead.   
  


He shrugged it off, and accepted a peace of cake. The young man couldn’t explain it but he felt peaceful in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time.

He was in remission, alive and here to be with his loved ones. Obi-Wan vowed to spend every day of his life thankful for the time he has been given. Death he has made peace with, whether he lives for a few more months or until 103.   
  


He is secure in the knowledge that there is no death, but Force. Qui-Gon Jinn is waiting from him to join him once again.   
  


“One day Master, I will be at your side once more.”

Obi-Wan shivered, hearing “Take your time. I’ll still be here”.   
  


Obi-Wan Kenobi knew come what may, as long as his people are at his side. He will be okay.


End file.
